


Cold Front

by Aislashu



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Angst, Friendship, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1335505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aislashu/pseuds/Aislashu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were supposed to be best friends forever. Jack had meant what he said back in Kindergarten. </p><p>But things change...</p><p>It's been three years since Jack shut Hiccup out of his life. Hiccup would never accept Jack for what he was...Jack would only ed up hurting him in the long run, anyway. </p><p>Or at least, that's what he's been told since it all began...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing HiJack...please be gentle. >_>

    The first day of kindergarten can be nerve-wracking for any kid.  Jack was excited, though. Eager to have fun, make new friends, and play.  The classroom was loud, rowdy kids running around, or playing with the toys, waiting for the bell to ring. The teacher was allowing it, hoping they would tire out just enough to be able to settle down.  
  
    Jack looked around in awe, a grin splitting his face as he saw the commotion. There was nobody sitting at the desks...well, no one except for one kid. The boy was the smallest out of all the boys in class, and he was hunched over his desk, head over a piece of paper, crayon clutched in his hand.  Grinning, Jack made his way over, jumping up beside the boy's deck.  
  
    "HI!"  
  
    The boy jumped with a squeak, his glasses nearly falling off his face. Almost immediately, the boy began to hiccup, eyes going wide and cheeks reddening. Jack giggled wildly.  
  
    "I'm Jack!" he said, leaning in towards the blushing, hiccupping smaller boy. "What's your name?"  
  
    "I-.." hic! "...I'm Ha--" hic! "Harville Ha--" hic! "Haddock.." hic!  
  
    "You're funny!" Jack giggled, reaching out to slap the boy on the back a few times. "I'm gonna call you Hiccup!"  
  
    "Noo.." hic! "I'm Ha--" hic! "Harville!" the boy whined.  
  
    "I like Hiccup. I'm your friend, so I get to call you that, okay?"  
  
    "..okay," Hiccup said, looking at Jack through his messy bangs, giving the boy a shy smile.  
  
    "Yay!" Jack gave the boy a hug, grinning brightly. "We're gonna be best friends forever!"  
  
      
      
    Ice spread over the glass, away from his fingertips on the window pane. Sixteen-year-old Jack watched it spread, misted breath dissipating in the air before him as he let out a longing sigh. His hand fell away, letting the curtain close back fully over his attic room window. Any minute now...  
  
    And there he was. Jack watched through the crack as a slightly limping figure walked along the sidewalk heading for school. Hiccup didn't look up at his window anymore. The brunet didn't throw pebbles or snowballs up anymore, or build snowmen in his front yard, trying to coax him outside. Jack turned away from the window when Hiccup was out of sight, leaning back against the wall and sliding to the floor, wrapping his arms around his knees and staring at his bare feet.  
  
    The floor began to glaze over and glisten with a mirror-like surface, the ice expanding from where his feet rested. His fingers clutched into the fabric of his pants as he began to breathe harder, squeezing his eyes shut tightly, trying to control himself. He jumped when there was a banging at his door, and he heard the ice crack loudly along the floor.  
  
    "JACKSON! You stop that right now, you're affecting the whole house!"  
  
    Jack grit his teeth, climbing to his feet. He moved towards the door, feeling the ice crunch underneath his soles, opening the door to see his mother's face staring down disapprovingly at him.  
  
    "I'm going to have your father board up your window if you don't stop losing control," she said harshly.  
  
    "You already barely let me outside. You're not taking my window."  
  
    "You should forget about Hiccup. He wouldn't want to be friends with someone like you."  
  
    "You don't know that!"  
  
    "Don't I? People are afraid of people like you. You've heard how some of them have been hunted down. Or the government gathering them up for experiments. Do you want that?"  
  
    Jack swallowed hard, looking away, before finally shaking his head.  
  
    "You see, honey?" his mother said, voice suddenly dripping honey. Jack barely resisted flinching when her warm hand touched his cool cheek. "We do this for your own good, sweety. Someday you'll understand."  
  
    Jack didn't say anything. He turned away, making his way downstairs for breakfast.  
  
    It had been a little over three years since he'd been cut off from Hiccup. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he thought about it. Forget about Hiccup...how could he do such a thing? Hiccup's face still haunted him...  
  
  
      
    "Jack! I heard about your sister...is she okay? "  
  
    "She's fine, Hic," Jack said dully, standing in the doorway. He could feel his parents eyes on him. He didn't want to do this.  
  
    "I'm glad, I was so worried! Are you okay? Do you wanna talk?"  
  
    "No, Hic...I...actually, I..."  
  
    "What is it, Jack?" Hiccup frowned, reaching out to rest his hand on Jack's shoulder.  
  
    Jack smacked Hiccup's hand away, and he could see the shock in the freckled boy's eyes.  
  
    "J...Jack...?"  
  
    "Listen...I'm not going to school here anymore. I'm..." he swallowed hard, "I'm going away to a new boarding school."  
  
    "Oh...but.." Hiccup frowned, staring at Jack. He could tell something was wrong, but he didn't know what. "Well, I guess...we can still write and stuff, right?" he smiled hopefully.  
  
    "No..." Jack couldn't bring himself to look Hiccup in the eye, because he saw the boy's face fall. "Hic..." Jack paused, shaking his head. " _Harville_...we're not friends anymore, okay?"  
  
    Jack couldn't stop himself from looking up when he heard the other boy starting to hiccup, and the look...Jack felt his fingertips tingling. Hiccup's eyes were watering, and his mouth was hanging open. His slender shoulders bounced with each hiccup, and the boy was trying to speak, but nothing was coming out.  
  
    "You're...you're a dork. I don't want to be seen with you anymore. Just...just go away."  
  
    Hiccup's hand rose, shaking, towards Jack.  Unable to take it anymore, knowing he had tears streaking his cheeks that he couldn't hide from Hiccup, Jack stepped back and slammed the door. He didn't care if Hiccup could hear him, he let out a heart-rendering shriek at what he'd just done, a wall of ice erupting over the front door, sealing it shut. He beat his fists against it, cracks appearing in the ice wherever he hit it before icing over almost immediately.  
  
    Jack fell, sobbing, to the floor, weakly smacking his hand against the ice. He'd just hurt Hiccup in the worse way he could.  
  
    "Pull yourself together, son. You're blubbering like a girl," Jack's father said, heading over and reaching out, intending on yanking Jack to his feet.  
  
    "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Jack shouted, a gust of freezing air throwing the man onto his ass.  
  
    "JACK!" his mother shouted, rushing over to help her husband up.  
  
    "Just...just leave me alone...I did what you wanted."  
  
    "You had to, Jack! What if you hurt him like you accidentally hurt your sister?"  
  
    "You need to control yourself, boy! We're lucky nobody saw what you did when it happened. No one can know what you are."  
  
    "I saved her!"  
  
    "She's in the hospital because of you, Jack!"  
  
    "SHE'D BE DEAD WITHOUT ME!" Jack shouted, voice cracking. The wind picked up in the room, snow flurries coming out of nowhere and swirling around him, flipping Jack's white hair in the wind. "I saved her! She's ALIVE!"  
  
    "I'd rather her dead over having you as you are!"  
  
    The room went silent, all eyes on Jack's father. Jack was shocked, eyes wide.  
  
    "You're...you're one of those freaks. Those _mutants_. I can't believe we had a son like you."  
  
    "D...Dad..."  
  
    "Get out of my sight!"  
  
    The wall of ice shattered, collapsing in on itself and crumbling to the ground. Jack's mother looked between husband and son before moving to her husband, and Jack turned, running up the stairs, leaving footprints of ice in his wake.  
      
     Jack had awoken like normal the next morning, even though he knew he wasn't going to school. He moved to the window of his new room, having been moved up to the attic not long after the accident. His breath caught in his throat when he saw Hiccup, the boy stopping and staring at the house, at the window of what used to be Jack's room.  
  
    "JACK! Jack, I'm sorry! Jack! Whatever I did, please...I'm sorry!"  
  
    Hiccup's voice cut through him, and Jack started shaking. He touched the window, listening to Hiccup's voice practically go raw as the boy shouted forgiveness for whatever it was he'd done. The wind picked up outside, snow starting to fall. Hiccup looked up, and Jack froze, his eyes meeting Hiccup's from the attic window.  
  
    "JACK! Please...please come out, Jack! I..I can't do this alone! You're my best friend!"  
  
    Jack's vision went blurry and he turned away from the window, brushing away the small icicles that had started forming under his eyes.  
  
    The next morning was the same thing. And still, Jack waited by the window for it, even though he knew Hiccup would be there, begging. He couldn't make himself stop. The third morning, he saw Hiccup building a snowman in his front yard.  
  
    "C..Come on, Jack! You always made the best Snowmen! Please Jack! I can't make them as good as you on my own!"  
  
    Jack rested his forehead on the window, swallowing hard as he watched.  
  
    "JACK! Let's make a snow angel!" was the fourth morning.  
  
    It was a good month before Hiccup stopped trying.  
  
    A year until he stopped looking up at Jack's window on the way by.  
  
    But Jack...Jack never stopped.  
  
    It was his penance.  
  
  
  
    Jack finished his breakfast, putting the plates back into the washer. He was glad his father left for work early. Since that day, the two hadn't been able to look each other in the eye.  He rubbed his face with his hands, turning and making his way back up the stairs. His mom was back in the study, the door cracked. He could hear her typing away as he walked by.  
  
    He continued up the steps that lead to the attic door, heading back inside. His room was his sanctuary...and his prison. But it was all he had. His eyes roamed around, his bed, the computer desk, the PC. He turned his gaze to the picture frame on the wall and the old crayon drawing inside it.  
  
 _"So whatcha drawin?"_  
  
 _"A dragon!"_  
  
 _"But dragons have teeth!"_  
  
 _"This one's Toothless! That's his name. He's my friend."_  
  
 _"I like him."_  
  
 _"Here! You have him. Since we're friends forever now, right?"_  
  
    Jack touched the frame, closing his eyes.  
  
    "I'm sorry, Toothless...I'm so...so sorry," Jack's voice choked, turning and climbing into bed, burying himself under the covers.  
  
    He had some time to hide until school was out.


	2. Bullies and Snowballs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jack is sent out to get the mail, he never expected to see Hiccup, or have to fight off some bullies. But when all is said and done, what happens when Jack and Hiccup face each other after the way they broke apart years ago?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SORRY this took so long! I'm really working on writing more often again, and hope you all enjoy it!

Jack had settled himself down in front of the window, knowing that school was already out by now. It wouldn’t be long before Hiccup came walking by, even though the boy barely even looked at the house anymore. Now and then he could tell Hiccup would glance over, but the boy would stop himself quickly. 

Today, though, today was different. The normal time came and went, and no one came walking by the house. Jack frowned, staring out at the snow-covered lawn. Where was Hiccup? Why hadn’t the boy walked by yet? 

“JACK!” his mother’s shrill scream interrupted his thoughts. “Jack, go and get the mail.”

Frowning, Jack got to his bare feet, heading out of his room and clumping down the stairs. 

“For God’s sake Jackson, put on some shoes!”

Jack ignored it. He always ignored it. He heard it every day when winter came, and it never changed. The cold didn’t bother him. Even the heat didn’t really bother him. Certainly not to the point of needing to wear shoes. He opened the door and stepped outside, making his way to the mailbox by the curb. 

As he was about to open the mailbox, strange noises caught his attention. Tink. Thunk. Scrape. Tink. Thunk. Scrape. Splat.

“LEAVE ME ALONE!” 

The hair on the back of Jack’s neck rose, head snapping up and looking down the road. Someone came skidding around the corner, hand catching on the ground and pushing up as they kept running. A snowball hit the back of their head and they stumbled but stayed up, one leg making a tinking, scraping sound with each hit against the pavement. 

Three figures came after the boy, one shorter and stockier, the other two taller, lanky, and blond. They were laughing as they lobbed snowballs at the person fleeing before them. Jack grit his teeth, feeling the wind pick up around him. Then the person running looked up, and Jack felt himself growl. 

Hiccup. 

The other boy hadn’t noticed him yet, pelting down the sidewalk trying to avoid the snowballs. His metal foot slipped on a patch of ice and Hiccup went down hard, sliding across the sidewalk and curling onto his side as his body skidded to a stop near Jack. 

Jack moved quickly onto the sidewalk, turning his back towards the three people to take the next snowballs they’d lobbed Hiccup’s way, feeling them strike hard against his back. He winced a bit, feeling the balls were coated with ice. Those assholes! 

He turned, standing straight and throwing his hand out, fingers spread as the three people threw more snowballs, watching them burst mid-air. That stopped them, their eyes locking on Jack’s figure. His nostrils flared, lips curling up into a dangerous little grin. 

“If I were you….I would just turn back now,” he said. 

“Oh, we’re so scared!” the shorter one said, mock-shivering and making a face at Jack, the twins behind him laughing. 

Jack knelt down, gathering up some snow into a softball-sized snowball, using one hand to smooth it out slowly before holding it in his palm and raising it to his lips, blowing over it as if blowing a kiss, watching the surface ice over with a smirk crossing his lips. 

“I’m giving you the chance to back off now,” Jack said, tossing the snowball from hand to hand. 

“Oh no, guys! He’s going to try and hit us with a snowball!” 

“He probably can’t even throw it far enough.”

“Alright then. I DID warn you…” Jack said, catching the snowball and throwing it, putting not only all his force behind it but the use of his powers as well, the wind propelling it and keeping it on target as the snowball drove straight into the shorter bully’s nose, exploding in a spray of white and red as the other’s head snapped back and sent him onto his ass. 

“Whoa!” the taller blond exclaimed as his friend went down. 

“‘e broke muh nohz!” cried the short bully, hands covering his bloody face, eyes wide. 

“Haha, he got you in the FACE!” the blonde female pointed down and laughed. 

“Yeah! In the FACE! Ha!” the male said, following his sister’s lead. 

Jack whistled, catching the two twins’ attention, bouncing a snowball in each hand at that point. “Aren’t you two forgetting something? I’m still here…”

“Uh...we should go…”

“Uh...yup...we should go…” 

Reaching down, the twins hefted their friend to his feet, dragging him off quickly. Jack tossed the two snowballs into the air and let them dissolve into a soft snowfall, turning to kneel down beside Hiccup. 

“Hey….hey, it’s ok...they’re gone…” Jack said, reaching out to gently lay his hand on the boy’s shoulder. 

Hiccup jerked away, surprised a bit at the touch. He hadn’t quite realized what was happening and pushed his way up to his knees, wide eyes blinking in disbelief as they fell upon the boy who had once been his best friend. 

“J...J...Jack?!”

“The one and only,” Jack said with a grin, then frowned when it didn’t draw much of a reaction from Hiccup. “Hic…”

“DON’T call me that!” the boy snapped. “We’re NOT friends anymore. Remember?”

Jack cringed, knowing he deserved that. He got to his feet, reaching his hand down to help the other boy up, only to have his hand smacked away. Hiccup worked himself to his feet, wobbling a bit before regaining his balance. 

“Why a…” hic, “..a-are you…” hic! “e-even…”

Jack stared as the hiccups took over Harville, watching the boy’s shoulders jerk with each noise. Jack couldn’t help it, laughing softly at the hiccups. It had been so long….

“SH-SHUT U-U-UP!” the boy shouted through the hiccups, shoving Jack, catching the white-haired boy off-guard. 

“I..I’m not…”

“You are!” Harville shoved the taller teen again, years of anger coming through as angry, pained tears ran down his face. 

Jack stumbled back but didn’t move to defend himself.

“Hit me,” Jack said quietly. “C’mon, Hiccup...hit me, if it makes you feel better.” Jack spread his arms, taking another shove. 

“You just..you just left me…” Hiccup said, hitting his fist against the boy’s chest, his own heaving. “You..I was...you were...and you...you…” 

Jack closed his arms around Hiccup as the smaller male stopped hitting against his chest, shoulders shaking as Hiccup tried not to burst out sobbing. Hiccup broke away, wiping at his eyes and moving back, shaking his head. 

“N..No….leave me alone, Jack. You left me alone all these years, why stop now?”

“It’s...it’s hard to explain…”

“I’m sure…” Hiccup said dryly, wiping his eyes and turning away, sniffing and still affected by residual hiccups. 

Hiccup was about to walk off when Jack’s whistling stopped him in his tracks. His breath hitched in his throat, swallowing hard as he recognized the tune Jack whistled. 

“Don’t…”

“I’ll swim and sail on savage seas…” Jack sang, “with ne’er a fear of drowning…”

“Jack, that’s not fair…”

“And gladly ride the waves of life...of you will talk to meee…”

“Just because it works on my mom when she’s pissed, Jack…”

“No scorching sun, nor freezing cold…” Jack danced around Hiccup, kicking up snow with his bare feet, “will stop me on my journey…”

“Oh my god, Jack, why aren’t you wearing anything on your feet?!” Hiccup exclaimed. 

“If you will promise me your…”

“Finish that line and I swear I will kick you in the nads with my metal foot.”

Jack grinned broadly, looking down at the metal bit that served as Hiccup’s foot. 

“You should have kicked those assholes in the nads with your metal foot.”

Hiccup frowned, looking away. “Can we not talk about them? I have enough of them at school.”

“I didn’t know you were being bullied….how long….?”

“Not long after you stopped coming you school….and being my friend…” Hiccup looked down, kicking at the sidewalk with the metal. 

“Fuck…” Jack murmured. 

“But it doesn’t matter. They can’t….they can’t hurt me as much as…”

“As much as I did?” Jack finished for Hiccup, deflating and feeling his insides go cold. Hiccup couldn’t look at him now, but nodded. “You have no idea…” Jack said quietly. “No idea how much it killed me...but I….I had no choice…”

“You ALWAYS have a choice, Jack.”

“You don’t understand…”

“Then help me understand, Jack! You can’t….you can’t just THROW me out of your life, and then waltz back in like nothing’s happened!”

“I...I’m sorry. You’re right…” Jack frowned. “I’ll leave you alone, then. I...I’m glad you’re ok. I’m glad I could help you out at least once…” 

Hiccup frowned, watching Jack head back up to the house. The brown-haired boy picked up his fallen bookbag, sighing, glancing back to the house as he started to walk off. He knew something was wrong...off. And Jack looked different...the boy’s hair hadn’t been completely white when they were friends. He couldn’t help but wonder….just what was going on?


End file.
